Exposed
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: One-shot. Kid Muscle finds himself maskless for the first time, and isn't quite sure what to make of it.


I've recently been reunited with my beloved Ultimate Muscle, and a scenario I've always been curious about just seemed to flow onto the page.

It was written quite quickly (in one of my more whimsical moments) so I apologise in advance for any spotted mistakes I missed.

Disclaimer – Though I wish it to be otherwise, I (unfortunately) don't own Ultimate Muscle.

Well, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading, and I deeply appreciate any feedback you're willing to give me :D.

Enjoy.

xxx

Meat sat patiently on the uncomfortable plastic chair by the Kid's bedside with a contemplative frown upon his lips.

He had always known the Kid had blue eyes, being the only things his mask didn't cover. He also knew the Kid had brown hair, going by the bangs that protruded from his mask. It was for these reasons that he didn't know why it was so strange to look at the Kid now; mask-less.

Kid Muscle loved attention; he craved it. And after all, why shouldn't he? He had no inhibitions about acting the way he did sometimes, because he always had a mask and a family name to hide behind. But the person sitting in front of Meat right now wasn't the crazy, clutzy, fun loving Kid Muscle he knew. Meat frowned; now all he saw was a self conscious teenager. Mask-less. Exposed. Sat on a hospital bed looking tired and miserable, refusing to look at anyone, Kid Muscle didn't look like the universe's savoir; he looked like a normal kid.

He sighed sadly as the Kid winced, the doctor working quickly and efficiently as he stitched up the large gash on Kid Muscle's forehead.

The severity of the wound he's received from Road Rage hadn't become apparent until his collapse a few days later, the cut showing signs of infection due to lack of treatment. Meat felt his face heat uncomfortably, Kid Muscle's injuries had taken a back seat to everything going on around them and as a result, he'd suffered in silence.

The trainer let his gaze wondered towards his feet. Kid Muscle had feverishly collapsed only a day before, and in his panic he'd had the kid taken home where he could be properly cared for. And of course, their friend's had refused to stay behind and were all now comfortably housed in the Kinniku mansion; tired and worried for Kid Muscle.

Meat looked at the Kid again, recognising the eyes and hair, but nothing else. He had a young face, freckles on his high cheekbones, dimple in his right cheek. A handsome face framed by brown bangs.

"Meat?"

Startled, he blinked and replied,

"Yeah Junior?"

The Kid sighed piteously and Meat had to grin at the characteristic whine to his next words; he might not look like the Kid without his mask, but he certainly sounded like him.

"It feels weird without a mask."

"Heh, yeah I'll bet it does. Still, once the doc's got you fixed up you can put it back on."

Kid Muscle pouted slightly, curiously, and brought a hand up to his face. He touched his cheek and frowned slightly, insecurity clouded his normally bright blue eyes. Meat looked on sympathetically, he imagined anyone would be insecure about their appearance if they'd never seen their own face.

"I wonder what I look like."

Meat blinked again, surprised, and wondered how to answer the Kid's question. Self doubt and insecurity shone through the normally exuberant voice and Meat didn't like it. He looked upon the handsome face again, young, bright and animated, a face that, coupled with the Kid's flawless physique, would no doubt have any woman he liked on his arm. Well, any woman except Roxanne; who no doubt would love the Kid for everything other than his appearance.

Meat smiled.

"You look good Junior."

He was rewarded with a small smile back until the doctor nicked the Kid's skin again and he winced.

"Yo, doc, you wanna go a little easier on the head there? Kinda need it."

The doctor, the Kinniku physician, smiled slightly; well used to Mantaro having treated him since he was a small child. Conveniently, he was the one of the few actually allowed to see the Kinniku legends without their masks if they had sustained serious head injuries like the one he was treating now. Meat grinned,

"Tell ya Kid, everyone'll be glad to see ya back on your feet. Poor Wally was nearly in tears when ya wouldn't wake up yesterday."

Kid Muscle laughed, bright grin lighting up his face.

"Sounds about right."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before the Kid winced in pain again. Meat felt his chest tighten slightly and knew that now was a better time to bring up what he needed to talk about rather than later, with everyone else around.

"Kid, Junior, I gotta know; that cut there musta been hurtin' real bad, specially after all the blood you lost. Why didn't you say anythin'? We coulda gotten you help sooner."

He watched as the Kid's cheeks pinked slightly and the baby blues looked away again. Kid Muscle worried his lower lip slightly.

"With everything goin' on, I kinda forgot about it. The pain wasn't that bad. I was more worried about everyone else."

Meat had suspected as much and sighed. The trainer would give anything now to see the people who accused Kid Muscle of being self centred. To a degree it was true. But he doubted anyone would think it again if they'd seen the teenager (because that was what he was first and foremost; a teenager) suffer in silence for near a week because he was more worried about his friends. If they'd seen him drop like a bag of rocks to the floor like his horrified friends had.

He'd known from the start the Kid had the heart of a champion. Though in situations like this that fact saddened him. Slightly overcome, Meat laid an affectionate hand on the Kid's arm and received a weak smile in return. That smile was so familiar now that he looked at it; despite the fact that it was an exhausted, bone weary smile, Kid Muscle shone through.

"You…"

"Meat!"

Startled all three of the room's occupants turned to the recently flung open door to see a brunette standing in the frame, out of breath.

"Eh, Roxanne…"

"Have you seen the Kid? He wasn't in his room…"

She trailed off, staring at the teenager on the bed with wide eyes. His face was stark red by now and he was looking at his lap intently; what if she thought he was ugly!? She stepped into the room, closer to the bed and the doctor backed off with a small smile. Roxanne tilted her head curiously,

"Kid?"

He nodded sharply, blushing furiously. He hated how vulnerable he was without his mask and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt fingers tilt his chin upwards, tilting his face to the inquiring eyes of the girl he loved. She was frowning contemplatively, staring at his features with such intensity that he began to squirm.

He was very, very handsome; she concluded as she felt her face heat up. Roxanne had guessed he would be handsome anyway and had already deduced that he had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen; though to see him now… she found herself leaning closer to that inviting mouth… she didn't even care that she was acting like a blushing school girl… he was breath taking…

"I'm what?"

"Eh!?"

She reared back sharply, face as red as Kid Muscle's as he all but squeaked under the intensity of her stare. Horrified, she realised she must have said her last thought out loud… She squeaked in terror and turned to the door, face aflame as she gabbled something near incoherent.

"Look good Kid, I'll see you later…. in maybe a few years…."

She added the last part under her breath as she shut the door behind her, falling against the wood with a hand to her rapidly thumping heart. She sighed, if she hadn't known it before, then she was almost certainly by now enamoured with Kid Muscle.

xxx


End file.
